


MKTO Song Fics

by ranae654



Category: MKTO (Band)
Genre: Based off a MKTO song, Break Up, Christmas, F/M, Fluff (Somewhat), Kissing, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey of Tony and Y/N's relationship based off of MKTO songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heartbreak Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's basically based off of their song, I'm sure you can tell from the title but I've been dying to write a fic to this so here it is. Tony and Y/N go through a dreadful holiday as they are now separated and they haven't talked for months, neither of them knew that the other still had feelings for them

The breakup happened two months ago and neither of you were over it yet, but of course you wouldn't tell each other that. You both would act like you were perfectly fine and have moved on, but that wasn't the case. The whole reason why you two broke up in the first place was simply because you both let jealousy get the best of you. There was a time when everything was normal, and perfect between you two but that all changed the day he walked in on you kissing another guy. You tried to explain to him over and over again that it was nothing, because it really wasn't. He was just a close friend of yours who was a little tipsy and kissed you out of no where. "Tony! Wait! Let me explain!" He turned around and from the expression on his face you were going to be quiet and listen. "No! I trusted you Y/N! I thought we had something special, but apparently I was wrong." He turned around and grabbed his coat off of a rack on the wall. "Tony!" He went outside and you followed after him, continuing to yell at him to listen to you and let you explain but he just waved you off and you watched as he got into his car and left. That was the end of it, you two haven't talked since.  
Today was Christmas and you were getting ready to go to your parents house, you were contemplating on whether or not you should try and invite, since you knew his parents were far away from where he lived and he had told you he never had time to go and visit them as much as he wished he could. Sighing, you put on a red scarf and a jacket. Just as you were about to walk out the door you decided to be the better side of yourself and you texted him.  
"I am just texting to let you know, that you're very much welcome to come over to my parents for Christmas if you would like to." Alright it was sent, you got into your car and left, anxiously waiting for a reply. 

The sky was blue with large patches of grey snow clouds, and the park was filled with happy adults and children talking amongst themselves, about what they had received for Christmas, or what they wish they had gotten. Tony had on a grey hat, and a black jacket, while he was walking through the park. He went to a near by coffee stand and asked for a hot chocolate and waited patiently for it. He sat down on a bench next to the stand looking over to the people ice-skating, this was also where he took you for your first date together. He remembered it vividly as if it were yesterday.

 

***  
"Common, Tony, I don't know what I'm doing. I don't want to do this, I've never been ice-skating in my whole life, not once, and I definitely didn't plan on it being my first date." Tony smiled softly and skated over to where you were standing. "You'll be fine. I promise. I'll even help you out." He pulled you onto the ice gently, and you stood there for a minute before trying to skate. As soon as you moved you almost fell but Tony caught you. "Don't worry I got you, I promise I won' let you go. Do you trust me?" After you nodded he took your hand in his and explained how to move your feet on the ice without falling. "Since, this is your first time, take slow movements, it's just like roller-skating on ice. Slide you left foot to the left and right foot to the right. Just go slow." Moving, your left food, you made your first move, and you didn't fall. "Alright, now the right." You were too nervous so you shut your eyes for a minute and took in a deep breathe before trying again. The movement, didn't send you falling on your but. "See, there you go, but don't go too fast too soon. Take as much time as you need." Within a half hour, you were skating so much better than him, he couldn't even keep up. "Could you slow down, so I can catch up to you!" You giggled at him and decided to play nice and you skated back over to him. "Well I learned from the best." He set his hands on both sides of your waist pulling you into him. "I know you did, but do you mind if we take a break maybe get some lunch, I'll be you, your favorite." Right now, you hadn't heard a word he had just said you were too busy being hypnotized by his crystal blue eyes, and his charming smile to listen to anything. "What?"  
"Huh? Oh, sorry I was just admiring my view and what an amazing boyfriend I have?" He turned his head, smirking. "Oh were you now." You two we're perfect for each other and he was everything you have ever dreamed of. He leaned down and you leaned up as much as you could. Your lips met in an ecstatic, electrifying, ice cold, kiss. It was perfect, so perfect you just had to ruin the moment. "I'm sorry but, this is to much off a perfect opportunity to pass up but, how about we kiss again right here, just how we did, and I take a picture of it and send it to you, so we will have it forever."  
"That sounds pretty good to me." He leaned down again.  
*** 

 

"Sir!" Tony got up, coming out of his trance slowly. "Sorry, I was just- I was just thinking. You have a good day, stay warm." The kind man, returned the nice comment with a smile. "You, too." Tony got into his car and drove back to his house. That was when his phone went off, he took it out, guessing it was probably just his parents but to his surprise it was you. He began to take his jacket off as he read over the text and he tossed it onto the couch in the living room. He finished reading over it and stood there in the room silently for a minute before his feelings got the best of him and he threw his phone down onto the floor. He wiped everything off of his table and flipped it over. He stopped himself when he picked up a glass vase. He set it down carefully onto a counter but that didn't stop the tears from rolling out, this had been this worst few months of his life ever. He won't deny that this is actually an improvement from the first month of the break. He was still depressed now but it was worse when the two of you first split. He would go to bars and get wasted, get in a couple fights, and then wake up in the morning feeling like crap, this routine went off for a month and three weeks. He decided it was time to stop and start focusing on his life but he could still never forget you, and it wasn't easy for him to picture you with someone else. He slid down onto the floor and pulled his phone over to him. He had deleted every photo of you two ever taken except for the one of your first date together, because ever since that kiss between you two he's never been able to forget the feeling or the taste of it, it was pure perfection.

You just arrived at your parents house and there was still no response from Tony, you can't blame him though.  
Getting out of the car, you walked up to the door, saddened, by the outcome of sending the text. Your mom opened the door and said your name excitedly until she saw the tear drop running down your cheek. "Oh, Y/N." She pulled you into a hug and there was nothing like a mother's hug to make someone feel better but things were different today, nothing could make you feel happy right now, you just wanted him back.  
Your mom made you a plate and set it in front of you, your whole family was there, but luckly you had dried you tears although the deep sadness was still within you, it was just sitting inside you, unfixable.  
The doorbell rang just as you swallowed your food and your mom was about to get up and answer it. "I wonder who that could be, I think everyone is here."  
"Sit down, I'll get it mom, besides it's probably just Y/F/N, I hope you don't mind I invited her."  
"No not at all sweety." You kindly smiled at your mother before getting up to answer the door. You pulled it open and you were shocked by who was there with roses in his hand. "Tony?"  
"Hi."


	2. God Only Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After patching things up with their relationship Y/N and Tony have a day to themselves, a lot of fun ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me feed back if you'd like :)  
> Sorry if this was a little rushed.

Christmas with Tony surprisingly enough went very smoothly. Everyone was very welcoming of him even after they heard about the troubles of your relationship but aside from that there weren't any awkward moments and after everything was done the two of you were able to sort out your differences in private. He ended up staying the night, both of you completely happy and more in love with each other than ever now that the air was cleared.  
You were currently in your bed in your Christmas pajamas with Tony's right next to you, arms wrapped warmly around you. Oh how you had missed this, missed him. You really did think that the relationship was completely over after your first break up but there was still just this strong thin string holding your hearts together. No matter how much the two of you would deny ever falling back in love with each other you always would, and it was amazing.  
You hummed in satisfaction when you felt him tighten his arms around you once you moved a little bit so you snuggled in closer to him, turning in his arms and nuzzling your head into his chest. You layed there with him, eventually falling back asleep for a couple of hours. It wasn't until you felt small, warm kisses being pressed all across your face that you really woke up. You looked up at him, blushing as he smiled down at you in complete awe. "Good morning sleepyhead."  
"Too be fair I was up first....then I just fell back asleep." He gave you a sarcastic "Ugh huh, sure." Making you grab your pillow and shoving it in his face before scooting to get out of bed. He was faster though and pulled your arm before you were out of the bed, making you crash back down onto it. He maneuvered above you and pinned your hands down on each side of your head, making you yelp in surprise. He was quick to move down and press a wet, somewhat rough kiss to your lips, his tongue sliding in. "How's that for a day after Christmas gift?" You looked up at him weird for his choice in words and he looked up at your ceiling thinking about what he said and how it doesn't really make sense. "You know what I meant." He leaned down to kiss you again but you stopped him by beginning to talk. "Tony! What if my mom or dad hears us." He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I guess we'll just have to be quiet then." Before you could protest his lips were back on you, tongue sliding into your mouth, soon enough they were battling for dominance. You could feel his hands sort of let up on your wrists so you took that as your opportunity to flip him over and straddle his lap. You then removed your shirt, throwing it to the side of your room as you felt his hands move down from your sides and your hips down to your ass, gripping it in his hands.  
Just as you were about to lean in a kiss him again someone walked in. "Tony? Y/N? Are you awa-Oh my god!" You immediately jumped off of Tony and fell off the bed like your casual awkward self and reach for your shirt on the floor while Tony reached the blankets and cover his lower half up even though he had boxers on. "Mom! What're you doing!?" She awkwardly shut the door and stood behind it and continued to talk. "Sorry! Sorry! I'll remember to knock!" Tony laughed on the bed as he saw you roll your eyes before putting your shirt on. You looked at him clearly unimpressed. Once your shirt was on you tossed him his clothes as they were right next to your feet. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that your father and I will be out late tonight so no one will be home until around eleven thirty. Oh and Tony you are more than welcome to stay another night." His clothes were fully put back onto his body now so you opened the door, somewhat agitated while Tony stood there with a happy smile on his face, looking as if he's holding back trying not to laugh again. "That is very kind of you Y/M/N, thank you very much."  
"Oh anytime." She patted him on the shoulder before beginning to walk away. "Okay I'm going to go now, if you guys want to make cookies or something there is a mix in the cupboard." You thought to yourself that was sort of random of your mom to say but hey you never know what you and Tony might feel like doing, even though in all honesty you'd probably just watch Netflix all day, Tony would never admit to it but you did a pretty good job at getting him hooked to 'One Tree Hill', especially with the whole Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas love triangle, he was very strong with his opinion that Lucas and Peyton are meant for each other.  
Within the next hour the two of you were starving, so that lead you to the kitchen. Needless to say it went horribly wrong, it was clear that neither of you knew how to cook, that made you come to the decision to just go get some donuts and bring them back to your house.  
The two of you ended up back in your bed as you ate the delicious donuts. You were the type of couple to not want to go out a lot as you just wanted to be alone with each other and chill... and do other things.  
He finished his donut way before you finished yours and you could just feel him staring at you as you ate it. "Umm... can I help you?" You lightly laughed, then he moved to sit in front of you. "You are so beautiful you know that?" You made a sarcastic agreement sound as you continued to eat.  
You were down to your final bought and Tony was quick to swoop in and get a sweet kiss out of you, however, as you were distracted he reached for a pillow. When the kiss broke the two of you softly stared into each others eyes until a mischievous smile crept onto his face. Before you knew it you were being hit in the head with a pillow.  
"Oh it is so on!" You stood up on your bed grabbing a pillow. Tony was quick to move away from you as you swung at him, and missed him "Oh really? Because it seems like you suck." Right when he finished what he was saying you hit him straight in the face with the pillow. "I take that back." He lunged at you, and you playfully screamed, running away from him. He was quicker and picked you up, tossing the pillow to the side, as he gently threw you onto the bed. "Hey! That's cheating!"  
"Is it? Oops." You giggled as he began to endlessly tickle you, causing you to squirm all over you. "God, did I miss that cute ass laugh of yours."  
A few hours later the two of you found yourselves in the kitchen once again, looking at the ingredients for cookies displayed before your very own eyes. This probably wouldn't end well but it was worth a shot. "What is this thingy?" You laughed grabbing the so called 'thingy' out of his hand. "It's called measuring cup, smarts."  
"Right.... Well you have fun with this." He began to walk away and you just weren't having any of that. You picked up the cookie mix in it's package and threw it at him, hitting him in the back of the head. "Ow! Was that really necessary?"  
"Yes. Now pick that up and get your cute butt over here and help me." He obviously liked the sound of you calling his butt cute. "Oh so you think my butt is cute?"  
"Very. Now get over here." You obliged, even doing a little booty wiggle making you laughed.  
Things probably weren't measured right, and the over probably wasn't even preheated right either but that's expected from the two of you.  
They did not turn out well and the two of you felt too tired now to try and clean up the mess so you told each other you would do it later. Well that never happened as you fell asleep on the couch watching television.  
When your parents walked through the door, they entered the living room and saw you and Tony asleep on the couch with the television still on in the background. Your mother awed in adoration at the sight, it was so cute to her. "I am so glad that they worked things out." Your father on the other hand just rolled his eyes and walked past her into the kitchen. "Y/M/N!" Your mom rushed into the kitchen and saw the bowls, flour, and other ingredients scattered about the kitchen, then there was the cookies sitting off to the side which they were severely burnt. "Would you hush, they are trying to sleep in there. Just go to bed I'll clean this up." Your father didn't argue and made his way up the stairs.  
You twisted in Tony's arms, burying your face into his chest, hands lightly clutching at his t-shirt whiley our legs were entangled with his under the blankets.


End file.
